A Cross Between Two Worlds
by ibexedi
Summary: After an incident at the pizzeria, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy find themselves in Panem where a rebellion is rising. They are also turned into humans or part humans and gain extraordinary abilities. Now in order to find their way back home they must join the rebellion and overtake the Capitol. Takes place during Catching Fire. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first crossover fanfiction ever. It is going to be 3****rd**** person for this chapter then it will be 1****st**** person later Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy. Also Bonnie is a guy and Foxy doesn't talk in a pirate accent (mainly because I don't speak pirate).  
**

* * *

"And… here it is!" Golden Freddy announced, unveiling his newest invention.

"Um… what is it?" Mike asked, he hadn't felt this confused since the Pictionary incident.

"Guess it!" Golden Freddy asked excitedly.

"Um…" Bonnie looked at the plain metal box. He had absolutely no idea.

"It's an oven!" Chica yelled out.

"Wrong, guess again."

Freddy squinted then decided to be blunt, "Ok, honestly I have no idea what that is."

GF started pouting a bit but then yelled out, "Fine it's a dimensional shifter. It lets us travel between dimensions."

"Well, I'm out." Mike immediately stood up and walked to the office.

"It's ok, we can do it without him." GF grins.

"Well, you mean test it out?" Foxy asks, last time GF make him test something out it made him glitch and cause The Bite of '87.

"Why yes Foxy, you four are going to test out this new device."

"Wait, what about you?" Bonnie crossed his arms.

"Well I'm going to be hanging with Mike in his office. See ya!" Golden Freddy then teleported away without a warning and in that place he was standing was a paper with instructions.

All four animatronics sighed. Freddy was the first to move and he picked up the paper. "My guide to travel dimensions. Break the box and grab what is inside."

"Are you kidding me? The real device in in the metal box." Bonnie exclaimed.

"That's typical Goldie alright." Foxy murmurs as he tries to reenact '87 on the box. Hey his jaw bit through skull before. It shouldn't be that hard." He bit the box and surprisingly it broke easily. "Hey, this isn't metal. It's wood painted silver."

"Same old, same old." Chica says shaking her head.

They brushed the wood off and there was a metal stick that may or may not resemble a male reproductive organ. "First, that is disgusting." Bonnie remarked. "Second how did I get into this mess?"

Freddy then read on, "Then you need your imagination for the next part. Ok, I'll admit this sound totally legit." Freddy then says sarcastically. "Each one of you close your eyes and hold onto the object. Imagine the world shifting around you." Then Freddy screams, "DO NOT OPEN YOUR EYES OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE. YOU WILL F**KING DIE." All three animatronics flinched and then glared at the brown bear. "What? It was capitalized so I yelled it out." All three of them rolled their robotic orbs.

"Ok, then let's do what your dumb brother wants us to do now." Foxy glares at the direction of the office.

They each closed their eyes and imagined the world shifting. Nothing happened for a minute and each one of them were about to open their eyes but they began to feel nauseous despite being animatronics. They felt a stinging pain in their limbs but they ignored it. Then the pain spread up their joints and into their torso and head. It was very hard to ignore it but they managed to do it. Suddenly the pain and nausea faded and they felt this is the time to open their eyes but when they did a surprising sight met them.

They were humans.

They all screamed. "What happened to us? Why are we humans?" Bonnie said frantic. He had never been human before. He was afraid.

"Well look on the bright side. We aren't that human we got our animal parts though." Chica chattered not able to be as optimistic as usual. But what she said was true. They looked like a hybrid between their animatronic bodies and humans.

Freddy had shaggy brown hair with two circular ears popping out of his head. He still had his black hat. He was wearing a brown jacket and pants with matching shoes. Bonnie was wearing a purple T-shirt with long purple jeans and purple running shoes. Two fuzzy bunny ears popped up from his short purple hair. A fuzzy bunny tail was on his behind. Chica would have been the most normal looking out of the group. She didn't have any ears on her blond hair. She was wearing a dress that said 'Let's Eat' with yellow flats. The only thing that was strange about her was her lips which were naturally bright orange and she had two pairs of yellow feathered wings sprouted from her back. Foxy's attire would have been the strangest. He was wearing a tattered red shirt with pants equally as tattered and black rubber boots. His right hand was there instead of his hook. He had two fox ears peeking out of his long hair which was tied into a pony tail. He had a tail that sprouted from his behind and went to his ankles.

"Where are did your stupid brother's invention take us?"

"We are in Panem, District 12. But first who are you and where do you come from. You have five seconds to say something or this arrow will be in one of your heads." A voice  
says. A girl no older then eighteen steps out of the shadows. She is holding a bow with an arrow in its notch, ready to fly.

* * *

**Is this a good first chapter? I won't update this very often but I will update this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay second chapter. Also now it's in POV**

Freddy's POV

"My name is Freddy Fazbear he is Bonnie the Bunny, she is Chica the Chicken, and he is Foxy the Pirate Fox." We raise our hands to show that we are unarmed.

"I don't know what you Capitol citizens name your muttations." She mutters, and then she raises her voice. "Where are you from?"

"Freddy Fazbear Pizza!" Chica squeals, definitely scared for her life.

"Is that a place in the Capitol?"

"What is the Capitol?"

"Don't play dumb. I know you come from there." She snaps.

Then Foxy snaps. "We aren't lying. We were in a pizzeria and then suddenly we came here. Who are you?"

"First of all you can't just 'come here' and second, what is a pizzeria? To answer your question my name is Katniss Everdeen. Winner of the 74th hunger games."

"What are the hunger games?"

"Your twisted sense of fun. You send kids age 12-18 for a televised fight to the death."

"Katniss, where are you?" A voice calls out. A boy that is two years older than her and holding a bow too comes into view. He then looks at us, "Who are they and why do they look like animals."

"I don't know. They claim they come from something called a 'pizzeria'."

"Katniss, you shouldn't kill them. I can see the sincerity in their eyes."

"When did you become so merciful to random people, Gale?"

"They can help us against the Capitol."

"Their probably mutts made by the Capitol to kill us." She mutters.

"Let's turn the Capitol's weapon against them."

"Fine, I'm not killing you. Care to explain your story then."

"Fine then, sit down and get ready for a long story."

We explained to them that we were from another world; we were robot who worked in a restaurant that specialized in selling a food called pizza which is tomato sauce, cheese, and various other ingredients on bread. We explained about our history, the deaths of the five children from a strange purple man and how some fox may have torn off a kid's frontal lobe in 1987.

Surprisingly they believed us, "We don't know what happens in this world anymore." Says the boy who introduces himself as Gale. "Technology may have advanced before the districts rose to power."

"What are the districts?" Bonnie asked eagerly.

Then both of them explain about their country, Panem. It is made out of twelve districts. She explained the history and the hunger games. She also mentioned she was the victor of the last games.

"Why do you have those animal body parts though?" Katniss asks.

"Like Freddy and his bear ears or Chica with her feathered wings." Gale backs her up.

All four of us frown. "We don't really know."

"Can you do anything with them?"

"I think it's just for decoration." Foxy shrugs

"It's almost sundown." Katniss stands up and takes her bow. "Let me show you how to survive out here."

Katniss really nice instructor in teaching us how to survive and how to be human. She helped us make a shelter, while Gale showed us how to stay warm during the nights. "You may have been robots a few hours ago but now you are humans. You need to drink and eat to survive." He lectured. She showed us how to hunt with a makeshift spear and Bonnie managed to kill a rabbit.

"Ugh, I don't want to eat this. I was once a bunny you know." He grimaces.

"Here you can have my squirrel to eat then." Chica held up a dead squirrel. Bonnie eagerly takes the squirrel and tries to eat it raw.

"Don't eat it raw." Katniss yells. Bonnie looks at her, confused. "Eating raw meat when you are human is bad. You need to cook it." She showed Bonnie how to make a fire and properly cook the meat and after it was off. Then the four of us devoured it quickly. Honestly I was still hungry but I ate enough to survive.

"I'll come tomorrow to check back on you. Gale can't come because of his job."

"Ok bye!" We watch as they head off. We just sit and chat as the sun set. Then the sky turns darker and darker. After a few hours it is pitch black. A strange emotion fills my body. I had never experienced it before. But, I know it is an emotion that Mike was familiar with when we used to try to kill him. I feel full-bodied fear.

"I'm scared and cold." Chica murmurs as she folds her wings against her body. I shiver. The fire that was made is long gone.

"Argh, if only this stupid fire hadn't died." Foxy growled stomping at the embers at the fire. To everyone's surprise the fire sprang back to life. Foxy immediately moved back from the fire but his foot was still engulfed with flames. "Argh!" He runs around with fear. I think he was really scared since he didn't see the stream nearby.

"Here let me help!" Bonnie exclaimed. He ran to the stream and tried to fill the water bottle with watter but instead the stream started freezing up and the parts at aren't frozen started to spray everywhere, including all three of us.. Leaving him wet but the fire still burning. Chica then tried to flap a breeze out to blow the fire out but the air her wings made were very strong that it knocked us off our feet. When I fell flowers sprouted. "What the f**k?" I yelled. It was total chaos. Foxy was trying to blow the fire out, Bonnie's stream is spraying water everywhere, Chica was creating extra strong breezes and plants are growing where ever I am. I run to escape it but I trip. Due to fear and exhaustion, I pass out.

* * *

**The long-awaited second chapter has appeared. So sorry I hadn't updated this story much but right now I really want to focus more on my main FNaF fanfiction since it is nearing its final chapters. Probably during the break from the end of the main fanfiction and the sequel to it I will update this more. I hope you like this chapter though. Good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor. **


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie's POV

"Wake up!" I hear and I wake up, with Freddy shaking me hard. Memories of what happened last night flood in to my mind.

"Oh my gosh. Was that all just a dream?" I ask quickly.

"What is a dream?" I see Katniss standing next to Freddy.

"The thing I just explained to you."

"Oh, Bonnie what did you remember of last night?"

"Um, Foxy stomped on the firewood and his foot caught on fire. I ran to the stream and tried to splash some water on him but huge streams of water flowed out and sprayed me with it. Chica tried to blow it out by making breeze with the wind but it wasn't very effective. Freddy fell and flowers sprouted around him. Then it was all chaos. The water kept spraying me. Chica kept making the breeze, Foxy was still trying to put out the fire and flowers and plants bloomed all around Freddy. All I remember now is the water spraying my face before I blacked out." Then from the corner of my eye I spot Chica stirring and after she woke up Foxy did too. "Oh hey you two are up."

Foxy and Chica explained what they remember of last night to us. It matched my statement too. Katniss just frowned and nodded. "Chica can you fly?" She asked.

"I don't know," she answers shocked. "I never tried." She tries flying and when she does she creates a huge breeze and knocks us down. "Sorry."

Katniss gets to her feet like nothing just happened. Then she sees flowers from where Freddy is sitting. "Freddy can you pick up a handful of dirt please." Freddy does and when he lifts it up a single flower grows and blooms there."

"Foxy, do you trust me?"

"I do," He nods.

"Good," she gets a stick from the fire that she just brought back to life and shoves it at Foxy. He catches fire and yelps. "Does it hurt Foxy?"

"Yes it-wait, actually it doesn't."

Then she turns to me. "Hold out your hands." I do and she pours water in them. I watch in marvel as the water freezes into ice."

"I think I know what is happening. I'm actually surprised that I am so calm. What is happening is you are gaining powers."

"What?" All four of us yell.

"I'm no scientist but I think that when you traveled here and you turned human the cells in your animatronic bodies were modified and you guys gain powers. I never heard of this except in fairy tales though. This is kind of weird for me too, since powers where no more than a fairy tale here in Panem."

"What abilities doe we have?" Chica asks.

"I'm no expert on powers and abilities but I think you have powers over the four elements: water, earth fire and air."

She first turns to Foxy, "The reason why you don't feel pain while you burn is that you have fire powers." Then Foxy raises his finger and watches it intently as a small flame burns on it.

"Cool." He tries to make it grow bigger and it soon covers his hand he swings it and a stream of fire narrowly misses our hair and my ears.

She turns to Chica, "You have wind powers. I think that you can control breezes and make breezes and perhaps fly."

A nice breeze suddenly blows past us. Chica smiles and it makes my heart skip a beat. She tries to fly again and then the breeze knocks us all down.

She then turns to me, "You have water powers. I think you are able to make water and control it in all three forms." I stare at the ice in my hands and will it to turn back to water. To my delight, it does. I try to call the stream towards me and a huge stream of water rushes towards me and knocks me down

Finally she turns to Freddy, "You have earth powers. You can control nature and all of its forms. Your ability can arguably be to strongest of the four since earth is everywhere." He puts his hand on a young tree and watches as it grows.

"Wow." He puts his hand on the dirt at our feet and then clumps of it form and he raises it over his head and accidently lets it fall but fortunately in small clumps so we wouldn't be smashed to death by it. "I guess we all need to learn how to control it."

Her face darkens, "No one can see you or know of your abilities."

"Why not?" I ask.

"They will most likely think you are freaks and tell the Capitol where they may execute you for being a threat."

"Then what do we do?"

"Stay in the woods. If you see someone that is not, me or Gale kill them."

"That should be easy." I mutter

"Pardon?" She arches an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing."

She then gives us some sort of bun with cheese on it to eat. "Taste like cheese pizza, except without the tomato sauce. Put some tomato sauce on here and it will taste just like pizza." Chica remarks

"Pizza?" Katniss looks at us.

"Yeah, pizza. You should try it Katniss it is really good."

"Tomatoes are rare here in District 12. So I may have to use a substitute." She mutters.

When we are finished eating a bird flies over here it is while with black lining its white feathers. "Ooo, look another meal." Foxy tries uses the spear that he made yesterday to kill it but Katniss grabs the spear before he can throw it.

"Wait, don't kill it, it's a Mockingjay."

"A Mockingjay?"

"Remember yesterday I was explaining about jabberjays?"

"Yeah," Freddy answers. "You said they were left to die and they are extinct from the wild."

"You see, the jabberjays mated with female mockingbirds and they created an entirely new species called mockingjays. Mockingjays lost their abilities to mimic speech but they can mimic tunes hear this out." She starts to whistle a four note melody. The bird mimics it and it bounces back to a hundred hidden mockingjays. My father actually taught me all about the Mockingjays, I learned the melody from a girl named Rue from my Hunger Games." She frowns a bit and then says "Here you try, sing this time." Freddy steps up and sings, and soon we all join them.

We all hum his tune, the Torlender March we twist the melody to make it sound better. The birds look at us intensely and quietly

"Congratulations you made birds silent with your singing, that is very rare. What was that song? I never heard it before." Katniss applauds

"It's called Torlender's March, Freddy's theme."

"Great song, anyways today is the day."

"What is today?" Foxy asks.

"I decided I will help you stay hidden in this forest and help you learn how to use your new abilities."

**I have some good news. Now since I am done with my main story I can upload this a bit more often. **


	4. Hiatus

**Hey guys, I know that it's been a month since I last update it but I don't think I can update it anytime sooner. Reasons? First of all, me and my enemy Writer's Block recently met so it's preventing me from writing for this story. The second is that with the sequel to the Real Enemy coming up, I rather spend more of my time writing for that rather than uploading two at a time. I am not going to discontinue this story but I will rather just put this on Hiatus. On a much brighter note though, I have the next chapter ready so I will upload it this Friday, but after that it will be a while before I upload again, but I WILL continue it someday. Heck I may even put it up on adoption. Otherwise, yeah I won't be able to upload this very often anymore.**


	5. Fire is Catching

Chica's POV

We lived in the woods for 4 months. I watched the last of the snow melt and buds blossom. When I was an animatronic I've never seen snow or buds before. I've almost never been outdoors. I guess this is one of the perks of being human. You get to go anywhere you want. Katniss has been very kind to us. She helps us live and teaches us how to be human and not to mention, how to control our powers. She promised one day she would take us to see her home, but right now is too dangerous. I sat up and yawned, I just woke from my afternoon nap. I stretched the wings on my back. I then flapped them and started to hove. After learning to control my air abilities more, I can now fly. These chicken wings aren't for decorations. The rest of the gang got up too.

Bonnie yawned and controlled streams of water to go into the small water bottles we had. Foxy started the fire and started cooking breakfast. Freddy was in a small patch of land that we designated as the garden to grow roots and berries. I went to hunt some meat. I flew through the sky until I found a few bunnies and squirrels. I sat on a smooth rock and started to gut the meat. I heard a rustle of the bush and Katniss came. "How are you Chica. Are you gutting dinner?"

"Yup." I said.

"Want some help?" I give her the bunny and we silently gut the animal. We then stand up to begin the long trek to the camp.

"Ahoy, Katniss." Foxy greets when we get back to camp. "We're roasting some Katniss roots right now, want some?"

"No thanks." She declines. Then we hear a rustle and then Katniss has her bow up. We brandish our own weapons, Freddy has a rock, Bonnie has a throwing knife, Foxy has a makeshift spear and I have the knife I was using to gut the animal. We see a flash of white cloth. We don't recognize the clothing but apparently Katniss does. I see her muscles tense and she draws the bow ready to shoot.

"Wait!" A voice from behind the tree says, she holds up a cracker with a bird on it. I dimly recognize it. It's a Mockingjay. A look of confusion reflects on all of our faces.

"Both of you come out from behind the tree."

"But she can't." The same voice pleads, "She-"

"She said come out." Foxy said tossing down his knife and resulting to his fire abilities. The eye from behind the tree widens with fear and awe. She does what Katniss says. A woman in a strange outfit is standing near a girl with a similar outfit she is holding a tree branch which she uses as a crutch.

"Who are you?"

"We're from district 8." The women says.

"There's a revolt there right?" Katniss says with hesitation, "And what was it with the cracker?"

"That's your symbol Katniss. It's the sign of rebellion." The young girl says.

"How long have you been here." Bonnie says as we all lower our weapons.

"We've been here for two days." The girl replies as she winces.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Katniss asks.

"I twisted my ankle. My boots are too big." The girl says.

"You must be starving," I says letting out my motherly side. "Have dinner with us."

They hesitate. "What's your names?"

"My name is Twil and this is Bonnie." The women says.

"Haha, that's funny. My name is Bonnie too." Bonnie replies with a grin. "This is Foxy, Freddy and Chica."

We sit down at the fire. Foxy feeds the fire, Freddy helps him. Bonnie is gathering water from the stream. Katniss and I are listenting to their story. **(I'm not writing down Bonnie and Twil's story. If you wish to know it read the book.) **The two from district 8 eats hungrily and the talk to us. "How did you get those body parts?" Bonnie, the girl asks.

"Oh, we were born with them." Freddy lied. "We're from the world out there."

Their eyes light up, "Tell us more."

We all told them our story. Leaving out us being animatronics.

"Cool I wish I had powers too!" Bonnie, girl exclaims.

"Bonnie." Twil says sternly.

Bonnie giggles and talks to Bonnie the human bunny. Surprisingly the two Bonnies became fast friends. After about an hour of talking Katniss teaches them survival skills and sends them of to the legend district 13.

"I must go, now." Katniss explains.

"Ok, come back soon." We wave.

"I'll escort you back." I say.

I walk with her to the gate. Then we hear a low humming sound the electric gate is on.

"Crap," I mutter.

"Chica, listen to what I have to say." She said quietly.

"What?"

"Hide in the trees we can't risk them seeing you."

"But-"

"No buts just go there." I do and I watch as Katniss scales the tree and climbs over the fence and falls feet-first.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Just go." She answers, pain clearly in her voice.

I fly back to the camp.

**3rd person POV**

It's been less than an hour since Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy traveled to the Hunger Games world. Golden Freddy jumps around in joy, happy that his invention worked. Mike… well he was a different story.

"GF where the hell are the animatronics?"

"Who knows, I can't believe my invention worked."

"Golden Freddy this is not funny. If they are gone I will get fired. I need this job."

"Didn't you lose your job already once?"

"Yes I did but I got it back, don't change the subject."

"Fine," GF sighs I'll see where they are. He teleports away for a few seconds and comes back with a device. "According to my info logger, they are in Panem."

"What the f**k you mean like the Hunger Games world?"

"Yes that world."

"Oh my god, what the hell have you done."

"Make a break through in science that's what."

Mike takes out a baton that he has just in case robbers come. "If you don't find a way to get them back I will severely damage you with this."

Golden Freddy puts his paws up and chuckles, "Alright. Hit me with your best shot. Nah, I'm kidding I'll find a way for them to come back. After all my brother and that hot chicken Chica is there."

"You do realize that Chica likes Foxy and not you right?"

Goldie rolls his eyes. "Foxy schmoxy, leave me alone Mikey Whikey."

"Don't call me that nickname!"

**This will be the last chapter in a while. And before someone who never read Catching Fire before says something, Twil and Bonnie are not my OCs, there are in fact canon characters from the Hunger Games. The two Bonnie's sharing the same name is in fact a coincidence. **


End file.
